Emancypantki I/XLI
XLI Marzenia Trzydniowy deszcz nadał miastu Iksinów posępną fizjognomię. Armia szarych obłoków od zachodu na wschód posuwała się tak gęsto, że ludzie mogli zapomnieć o kolorze nieba, a tak nisko, iż niektóre zdawały się rozdzierać o wieżyczki kościelne albo plątać między gałęźmi starych lip i kasztanów. Major włożył długie buty i burkę, w której wyglądał jak szyldwach w budce; podsędek prawie nie ukazywał się spod parasola i tylko poznawano go po spodniach zawiniętych powyżej kostek; Pan Miętlewicz ubrał się w gumowy płaszcz i głębokie kalosze, których wymiary stanowiły rażącą dysproporcję z małością miasteczka. Na szczęście nikt go nie widział; towarzystwo siedziało w domu, żadna bowiem wykwintniejsza kobieta nie mogła przejść ulicy, na której boki kapało ze wszystkich dachów, a środkiem ciekło coś podobnego do czekolady gęstej jak powidła. Tylko w rynku zamiast błota lśniły się w kilku miejscach rozległe kałuże, po których małe chłopaki pływały w nieckach i baliach, ożywiając ponure miasto śmiechem i okrzykami. Ponieważ pana Krukowskiego siostra zaklęła na swoje przywiązanie, ażeby się nie narażał, więc i on siedział w domu, zabijając nudy tym sposobem, że w dzień wyglądał oknem, a wieczór pozwalał się ogrodnikowi wycierać mrówczanym spirytusem. Siostra wytłomaczyła mu, że ma reumatyzm, o co zresztą nie spierał się pan Krukowski czując lekkie darcie w nogach i tępe bóle w krzyżu. Myśli jego błądziły około domu doktora, gdzie Madzia zamknięta w swym pokoiku przeglądała pensjonarskie kursa albo pisała coś na arkuszach i darła. A ponieważ pan Krukowski w żaden sposób nie mógł odgadnąć, co robi Madzia, więc strudzona jego imaginacja przeniosła się w inny koniec miasta, gdzie mieszkali podsędkowie. Tam wiedział, czym się zajmują: pan niezawodnie wymyka się z domu na partyjkę, pani śpi, a piękna Eufemia albo czyta popularne wydanie Comte'a i Darwina, albo - gra na fortepianie. I z gorzkim uśmiechem przypomniał sobie pan Ludwik te tak niedawne czasy, kiedy on grał na skrzypcach, panna Eufemia wtórowała mu na fortepianie, a pani sędzina nie kazała wnosić światła do pokoju mówiąc, że najlepiej lubi muzykę w półzmroku. Gdzie ta muzyka!... te zmroki!... te uczucia!... I nie ma czego żałować: Madzia bowiem jest tysiąc razy ponętniejsza od panny Eufemii, która w dodatku okazała się kokietką... Czyliż nie widział jej spojrzeń rzucanych na Miętlewicza, a nawet na Cynadrowskiego... - O, serce kobiety!... - szepnął pan Ludwik. Wstał od okna, otworzył mahoniowe pudło ze skrzypcami i spod haftowanej kołderki wydobył instrument. Wytarł smyczek kalafonią, brzęknął na strunach, pokręcił klucze i w chwilę później spod delikatnych palców rozległy się dźwięki barkaroli. Grał i grał wysuwając to jedną, to drugą nogę, wstrząsając lewą dłonią i głową, zapatrzony w kąt pokoju nad szafą, rozmarzony. Wtem cicho otworzyły się drzwi i w progu stanęła siostra. Pan Ludwik zamilkł... - Przeszkadzam ci? - spytała paralityczka opierając się na lasce. - Jak ty już dawno nie grałeś!... od czasu tych tam duetów z z z... panną podsędkówną... Dziwię się tylko, żeś na pierwszy raz wybrał tę właśnie barkarolę... Czybyś znowu przypomniał sobie?... - Ach, co też siostrunia mówi? - oburzył się pan Ludwik. To... jest... jakby mimowolne pożegnanie... z dawnymi marzeniami, które dziś mnie samego dziwią. - Więc zagraj teraz powitanie - rzekła siostra. - Tylko proszę cię, niech to będzie ostatnie powitanie - dodała poważnie - bo już nie jesteś tak młody. Pamiętaj, jeżeli się w tym roku nie ożenisz, znać cię nie chcę... To nawet niezdrowo... - Ach, siostruniu... - przerwał pan Ludwik. Znowu stanął w klasycznej pozie, potrząsnął głową, wysunął nogę, uderzył smyczkiem w struny i - tym razem popłynęła melodia: Gdyby rannym słonkiem Wzlecieć mi skowronkiem... - Tak... tak!... - mówiła siostra. - Madzia to skowronek... Ale, mój Luciu - rzekła po chwili - jak skończysz, to jeszcze zagraj sobie jaki kawałek, a potem... daj spokój. Mnie trochę głowa boli, a i tobie na nerwy niedobrze działa muzyka... Wyszła stukając laską i niebawem zaczęła robić wymówki służącej. "Boże!... Boże!... - myślał zrozpaczony pan Ludwik chowając skrzypce. - Co bym dał za to, gdyby moja siostra choć przez kwadrans wytrwała w jednakowym usposobieniu. Sama zakazała mi grać na skrzypcach, sama pochwaliła mnie, że na nowo grać zacząłem, i - w jednej chwili znowu nie pozwala mi denerwować się skrzypcami... Boże! Boże!..." Nareszcie do zatopionego miasteczka wróciła pogoda i ulice o tyle podeschły, że już mogły na nich pokazywać się damy z towarzystwa wysoko unosząc sukienki. Wyszła i Madzia z domu; najpierwej oddała listy na pocztę, następnie poszła do domu podsędków. - O nieba! - zawołała podsędkowa, okrągłym ruchem załamując ręce. - Ależ Femcia od pół godziny opuściła nas mówiąc, że idzie do ciebie... Czy nie zdarzyło się jakie nieszczęście?... Madzia z trudnością wytłomaczyła pani podsędkowej, że zapewne minęły się z Femcią w drodze i że niezawodnie Femcia czeka na nią w ich domu. Podsędkowa jednak nie prędzej uspokoiła się, aż Madzia przyrzekła, że sama odprowadzi pannę Eufemię na łono stroskanej matki. - Bo widzisz, deroga Madziu - rzekła na pożegnanie podsędkowa - młode dziewczę jest jak delikatny kewiatek: lada silniejszy powiew wiatru może ją uszkodzić, a cóż dopiero złe języki... Dlatego zawsze na klęczkach bełagam Femcię, ażeby sama nie wychodziła do miasta... Z jej pięknością, z jej pozycją towarzyską... Bądź zderowa, najdroższe dziecię!... Panna Eufemia istotnie była w domu Madzi, lecz chcąc prędzej spotkać się z nią wyszła naprzeciw. Następnie zapragnęła odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, dzięki czemu Madzia spotkała ją na drodze od poczty do rynku. Zapewne przypadkiem znalazł się i pan Cynadrowski przed pocztą, bez czapki. Jedną rękę trzymał w kieszeni, drugą położył na sercu i z wyrazem niemego zachwytu spoglądał na piękną Eufemię, która z obawy przed mogącym trafić się błotem odsłoniła cudne nóżki ozdobione bardzo wysokimi węgierskimi bucikami. Panny przywitały się serdecznie i zaczęły mówić obie razem: - Wiesz, zamówiłam u Miętlewicza tapety do naszej pensji... - A ja wysłałam prośbę do dyrekcji. - Pocztą?... Trzeba było pójść ze mną, to ten pan... sekretarz prędzej by wyekspediował. - Byłaś na poczcie? - spytała mimo woli Madzia, szybko dodając: - Ach, Boże, powiedziałaś Miętlewiczowi o tapetach... - Ale zaklęłam go, ażeby nie wspominał nikomu... ani słowa. Zresztą on pomyśli, że ja chcę ojcu zrobić prezent na imieniny. Gdzież pójdziemy: do mnie czy do ciebie?... - zapytała panna Eufemia zwracając się ku domowi doktora. - Pójdziemy do nas - odpowiedziała Madzia - ale pierwej wiesz co?... Wstąpimy do jednego stolarza, którego tatko leczy, i dowiemy się: co będą kosztować ławki do naszej szkoły? - Ach, tak... owszem... No, to idźmy do stolarza, choć ostrzegam cię, że na bocznych ulicach musi być straszne błoto - mówiła panna Eufemia patrząc w ulicę, którą zwykle wydostawał się na miasto pan Krukowski. A po chwili tonem lodowatej obojętności dodała: - Cóż, nie był u was Krukowski? - Nie. - Aha!... Ojciec mówił, że pan Ludwik onegdaj cały dzień grał na skrzypcach tę barkarolę, którą dawniej oboje grywaliśmy. Przypomniały mu się piękne czasy... - On kochał się w tobie? spytała Madzia upatrując suchych miejsc na błotnistej uliczce. - Czy kochał się! - odparła panna Eufemia. - Po prostu szalał jak zresztą wszyscy... Ale że jest kapryśnik i lubi zwracać się do każdej nowej buzi, więc wzięłam go na próbę... Madzi przyszło na myśl, że panna Eufemia niezbyt dokładnie określa swój stosunek do Krukowskiego, i zrobiło jej się przykro za przyjaciółkę. Lecz nie chcąc jej posądzać, postanowiła zapomnieć o tym, co słyszała. Przyszło jej to bez trudności, droga bowiem robiła się coraz błotnistszą, a panna Eufemia odezwała się: - Moja kochana, my tu nie przejdziemy... - O, widzisz, już jest domek stolarza... Przejdziemy przez to podwórko... - odparła Madzia wbiegając za furtkę, która wisiała tylko na jednym haku. - Boże!... Madziu, co robisz?... - zawołała panna Eufemia. Ależ choćbym miała zostać przełożoną największej pensji, jeszcze nie poszłabym do niej po tych dziurach... Domek stolarza był stary, porośnięty mchem na dachu, odrapany i tak zapadły w ziemię, że z ulicy można było wejść do wnętrza przez okno, nie bardzo podnosząc nogę. W izbie rozlegał się rytmiczny chrzęst piły, stukanie młotka i jękliwy głos ośmioletniej dziewczynki, która na rękach huśtała paruletniego braciszka. Na podwórzu, zawalonym deskami i zasypanym mokrymi trocinami, przy małej studzience z żurawiem, stał stolarz i rozmawiał z Żydkiem, którego chałat odznaczał się wypłowiałą barwą na grzbiecie, ciemniejszą na piersiach, a u dołu był zabłocony. Przez otwarte okno widać było świeżą trumnę, w którą wbijał kołki mizerny chłopak, mający dużo wiórków we włosach. Madzia wstrząsnęła się, panna Eufemia zasłoniła chustką cudnej piękności nosek. Żydek i stolarz, odwróceni od panien, rozmawiali: - ...Oddam panu Gwizdalskiemu osiem złotych, a sam wezmę resztę - mówił Żydek. - I tak będzie najlepiej, bo jeżeli pan Gwizdalski odbierze pieniądze, to ja nie zobaczę ani grosza. - Kiedyż tak nie idzie - odparł stolarz. - Powiedz pan sam: do czego podobne, ażeby starozakonny odnosił trumnę katolicką? Przecie ja bym rozgrzeszenia nie dostał. - A za moje pieniądze dostanie pan Gwizdalski rozgrzeszenie?... - Eh!... jużeś pan ze dwa razy odebrał swoje pieniądze... mruknął stolarz plując za koryto. - Dzień dobry, panie stolarzu! - zawołała Madzia. Teraz konferujący spostrzegli obie panienki i przerwali rozmowę; Żydek zniknął w sieni domu, a stolarz zbliżył się do płotu. Poza brudną koszulą majstra widać było skrzywioną i zaklęśniętą klatkę piersiową, a na rękach rozdęte żyły. - Przyszłyśmy się zapytać pana - mówiła Madzia - co by kosztowały ławki szkolne?... Wie pan, takie ławki, przy których siedzą dzieci w szkole... - Wiem. Pulpit do pisania, a przed nim ławeczka. - Właśnie. I jeszcze muszą być pomalowane na czarno albo na żółto, jak pan zechce... I ile może kosztować taka ławka dla czworga dzieci - mówiła Madzia. Stolarz zamyślił się. - Czy ja wiem - odparł spuszczając głowę. - Z piętnaście rubli. - Jezus... Maria!... panie stolarzu - zawołała Madzia. - Więc za dwadzieścia pięć ławek musiałybyśmy zapłacić blisko czterysta rubli. - Dwadzieścia pięć... - powtórzył stolarz i zaczął wichrzyć sobie włosy. - Czy ja wiem?... To może wypadnie po dziesięć rubli sztuka... - Ależ, Madziu, nie ma co mówić z tym panem - wtrąciła niecierpliwie panna Eufemia. - Pójdziemy do Holtzmachera i zrobi nam... - Do Żyda?... - spytał stolarz patrząc na nią zapadłymi oczyma. - On i tak potrafi zarobić... No, jeżeli dwadzieścia pięć ławek, to po... po pięć rubli... Taniej nie wezmę... Panny spojrzały na siebie, wymieniły kilka słów po francusku i - odeszły zapowiadając, że wrócą tu, skoro się namyślą. Stolarz ciężko oparł się o płot i patrzył za nimi, a z sieni wychylił głowę Żydek, widocznie pragnąc skończyć rozmowę. Zaczął ją jednak od słów: - Nu, nu... panna doktorówna i panna sędzianka chcą ławek... Na co im to?... Nie mówiły panu Gwizdalskiemu? - Co za szachraje ci nasi rzemieślnicy! - biadała panna Eufemia znowu ukazując węgierskie buciki. - Dopiero co chciał piętnaście rubli, potem dziesięć, nareszcie pięć... Miał zamiar oszukać nas... zaraz, na ile to?... na dwieście pięćdziesiąt rubli!... O, dobrze ojciec mówi, że nasi rzemieślnicy... Patrz, Madziu, idzie ten od rejenta... Ten od rejenta pięknie ukłonił się i-aż stanął na ulicy, ażeby kontemplować węgierskie buciki panny Eufemii. - Biedny człowiek ten stolarz!... - odparła Madzia. - On tak z biedy mówi, sam nie wie co... Wiesz, Femciu, ławki odłóżmy na później, a teraz zobaczmy lokal... Podobno w starej oberży są dwa ogromne pokoje... - A, moja droga, to już nie dzisiaj - odpowiedziała stanowczym głosem panna Eufemia. - Umarłabym, gdyby mi przyszło dłużej oglądać takie brudy... - Panie z przechadzki?... - odezwał się pan Miętlewicz wyszedłszy nagle spoza rogu domu Eisenmana, najznakomitszego kupca towarów kolonialnych, żelaznych i łokciowych w Iksinowie. - Powiedz pan, z dantejskiego piekła!... - zawołała panna Eufemia. - Co za okropne błoto... co za straszni ludzie... Niech no mi pan poda rękę... Ach, nie tak!... tylko końce palców, ażebym mogła przejść... Idź naprzód, Madziu, a pan będzie nam pokazywał drogę, bo... ach... ach... panie Miętlewicz, proszę mnie trzymać!... I coraz dokładniej ukazując buciki piękna Eufemia podała panu Miętlewiczowi koniec rączki jak w menuecie. Niekiedy chwiała się, zresztą na najrówniejszym miejscu, a pan Miętlewicz płonął z rozkoszy czując na swoich grubych palcach uścisk jej paluszków. Weszli na rynek, a jednocześnie wybiegł z apteki pan Krukowski i powiewając jasnym kapeluszem wołał z daleka: - Witam panie!... co za szczęśliwy traf!... - Aaa... nie spodziewałam się, że pan jest tak niegrzeczny, panie Miętlewicz. Niechże pan poda rękę Madzi... widzi pan, jaką ona złą drogę wybrała - rzekła panna Eufemia półgłosem. I musiała doznać uczucia triumfu przekonawszy się, z jakim pośpiechem rozkaz jej został wykonany. Pan Miętlewicz bowiem w oka mgnieniu stanął przy Madzi i z równą umiejętnością jak poświęceniem zaczął przeprowadzać ją po kamykach na drugą stronę wielkiej kałuży. - Panie Krukowski, niechże pan przeprowadzi pannę Eufemię!... - rzekł Miętlewicz do pana Ludwika, który, jakby zdziwiony, zbliżył się do podsędkówny. - Może panu zrobi to kłopot?... - rzekła rumieniąc się cudna Eufemia. - W takim razie obejdę naokoło albo poproszę pana Miętlewicza... - O, pani!... - szepnął wykwintny kawaler i z wdziękiem dotknąwszy kapelusza zaczął pannę Eufemię przeprowadzać po kamykach. Jeżeli pan Krukowski wątpił o nikczemności męskiego serca, to podczas krótkiej przeprawy mógł sprawdzić, że serce męskie jest nikczemne. Opuścił aptekę dla Madzi, biegł przez rynek za Madzią i był pewny, że ją przeprowadzi przez kałużę. Dużo wycierpiał zobaczywszy, że Miętlewicz podaje rękę jego ubóstwianej i - z niechęcią zbliżył się do panny Eufemii, która już od sześciu tygodni była mu całkiem obojętną. A jednak - gdy machinalnie spojrzał na węgierskie buciki panny Eufemii, gdy zobaczył skraj rurkowanej spódniczki, gdy trwożne dziewczę kilka razy wciągu przeprawy mimowolnie ścisnęło go za rękę, pan Krukowski... oddał uścisk za uścisk... Owszem, przy każdym kamyku sam już zaczął ściskać pannę Eufemię, czując, że opanowuje go coraz większa tkliwość na widok jej bucików i śnieżnej białości falbanek. Prawda, że gdy oboje znaleźli się na stalszym gruncie, w panu Krukowskim zakipiał gniew na Miętlewicza, który bardzo poufale rozmawiał z Madzią. Niemniej jednak, aż do domu doktora asystował pannie Eufemii, podziwiał cudne rumieńce i topniał pod jej wejrzeniami. Toteż nie dziw, że gdy obie panienki wbiegły razem na ganek nieco wyprzedzając swoich asystentów, panna Eufemia szepnęła Madzi: - Pogodziliśmy się z Krukowskim... - Ach, dzięki Bogu!... - zawołała Madzia tonem tak szczerej radości, że panna Eufemia - naprzód spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a następnie - rzuciła jej się na szyję mówiąc: - Jakaś ty dobra, jakaś ty kochana, Madziu!... Nie dziwię się, że Miętlewicz szaleje za tobą. góra strony Emancypantki I/XLI